


A Cacophony of Children

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Children, Gen, Nightmares, Oklahoma, Tornado Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a child will be without nightmares tonight and many after; a jagged smile slicing across his face, Pitch closes his eyes and listens to the cacophony of children. He has work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cacophony of Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is BASED off a video I saw of the 2013 tornado in Oklahoma that destroyed the two elementary schools.
> 
> I'm not trying to make light of or use the event to my advantage, I'm simply putting a character into a situation and showing how they COULD react to it.

It wasn't always Pitch who brought the fear to children; sometimes...sometimes the children brought the fear to him. Today was such a day, summer smells, blistering sun, and lazy days little more than a month's turn away for the youths of America; it was a time of anticipation, but not the kind anyone in the small town expected. For all intents and purposes, the day shouldn't have been different, not from any before it...Yet, something drew Mother Nature's wanton anger upon them.

It didn't last long - tornadoes rarely do - but what was left afterwards drew him in. It called to him from across seas and oceans, countries and cities, forests and fields; called to him until he was there. When he arrived, the amount of fear wafting from the town was dizzying. Walking through unhurriedly, he took in the damage, the broken homes, the broken cars, the shattered people and aimless animals. However, none of them are what drew him to the little town.

He comes to a pile of rubble, wails and screams echo from the wreckage. Soon, little bodies poke out from the wreckage like worms from the dirt. They are just as pitiable - if not more so - tiny, dirty and bloody faces look around their new world with eyes too large. Many weep, many are far too shocked to react. Adults began to round up the children and dig and claw through the rubble, looking for the youths still trapped. Coming closer, Pitch meandered about the action. A great many don't notice him, but a few - so very few - glance his way and burst into tears anew.

Not a child will be without nightmares tonight and many after. A jagged smile slicing across his face, Pitch closed his eyes and listened to the cacophony of children. He had work to do.


End file.
